Lupin's Tale
by Nihal Tonks-Lupin
Summary: Dumbledore pede para Lupin ir em uma missão muito perigosa: se infiltrar no bando de lobisomens. Mas Tonks não vai deixá-lo ir sem lutar por ele.


**N/A: **Harry Potter não me pertence, mas o Lupin sim u.u –Q

Essa fic foi baseada na música **The Hospital Wing**, da banda de wrock (wizard rock) chamada **Tonks And The Aurors. **É muuito boa! Super recomendo ouvirem :D Porém, como essa música é engraçada, achei sem noção usar ela numa fic de drama, então usei a música **Lupin's Tale**, da banda **Oliver Boyd And The Remembralls**. (essas bandas de wrock tem uns nomes tão fodas! HUAHDOIAUEHDUAUSHD e os nomes das músicas também! Muito criativos ;D)

* * *

_**When all, **__/ Quando tudo,__**  
All that I want, **__/ Tudo o que eu quero__**  
Is something more. **__/ É algo mais.__**  
**__**Oh something more. **__/ Oh, algo mais.__**  
**__**And you, **__ / E você,__**  
Think of me so, **__/ Pensando tanto em mim__**  
But what can I do? **__/ Mas o que posso fazer?__**  
**__**Where could this go? **__/ Onde isso iria parar?_

__- Remus, eu tenho uma missão muito importante que só você dentre os presentes nessa sala pode realizar. Mas, como toda missão, ela tem riscos. E essa em especial tem mais riscos do que o normal. Não quero te forçar a ir, a decisão deve ser totalmente sua.

Todos os membros da Ordem da Fênix olharam atentos para Dumbledore, esperando para saber que missão seria essa. Tonks se arrumou melhor na cadeira, o coração pulando feito louco no peito. Pra onde Lupin seria mandado?

- O quer que eu faça?

- Nos últimos tempos, eu verifiquei que um grande grupo de lobisomens foi visitado por comensais da morte. Estou preocupado que Voldemort consiga juntá-los à causa dele. O estrago que eles poderiam causar... Seria devastador.

- Eu compreendo.

- Eu não queria te pedir isso, mas não vejo outra saída. – Dumbledore respirou fundo uma vez. – Você poderia se infiltrar no bando deles e nos passar informações?

Ninguém disse nada, o ar ficou pesado, e até mesmo Monstro, que havia entrado na cozinha, parou de resmungar seus insultos para ouvir.

- Sim, eu posso.

Tonks ficou pálida e sentiu o corpo paralisar. Olhou vidrada para Lupin, as mãos tremendo em cima do colo. A Sra. Weasley percebeu a reação da bruxa e colocou uma mão em seu ombro, tentado fazê-la se acalmar.

- Você... – ela disse muito baixo, mas com o silêncio que estava no cômodo, pôde ser ouvida como se tivesse falado normalmente.

Lupin estivera evitando olhar para ela, mas ao ouvir aquela voz exasperada, virou o rosto e levantou os olhos até o rosto em formato de coração de Tonks. Ao ver a expressão desesperada dela, teve uma vontade incontrolável de levantar e a abraçar fortemente, prometer que tudo ficaria bem, que ele não era mais um homem amaldiçoado. Mas não podia fazer isso.

Quando ele ouviu a proposta de Dumbledore, sabia que era uma oportunidade ótima para se afastar dela, talvez isso até a ajudaria a esquecê-lo. A chance de voltar vivo era mínima, porém não considerava isso um problema. Sua morte seria uma libertação de uma vida triste e repleta de sofrimento. Se Lupin realmente pensava desse jeito, então por que estava sentindo uma dor tão aguda no coração ao encarar Tonks? Ele não queria deixá-la, não queria continuar dando desculpas para mantê-la afastada.

_**If I come to you, **__/ Se eu for até você__**  
And you come to me, **__/ E você vier até mim__**  
Where are we going? **__/ Pra onde estamos indo?__**  
You're pretty bright hair, **__/ Seu lindo cabelo brilhante __**  
Is all that I see, **__/ É tudo o que vejo__**  
But where are we going? **__/ Mas pra onde estamos indo?_

Naquele momento, ele só sentia raiva de si mesmo por estar desistindo da única pessoa que havia amado na vida.

Os outros membros da Ordem foram embora depois da reunião. A Sra. Weasley queria ficar e conversar com Tonks, mas ela disse que não precisava. Por fim, achou que seria bom se os dois ficassem sozinhos e conversassem. Talvez Tonks o convencesse a mudar de idéia.

A noite avançava devagar, e a aurora parecia longe, pelo menos para Tonks e Lupin. Estavam sentados sozinhos na sala do Largo Grimmauld, 12, sem coragem de dizer uma única palavra. Ela amargava o pedido que Dumbledore havia feito a Lupin logo depois do jantar daquele mesmo dia. Ele se arrependia de ter aceitado a missão, mas mesmo assim achava que seria melhor pra todos.

- Então... Quando você vai? – Tonks perguntou, com a voz quebradiça, tentando não perder o controle sobre si mesma.

- O quanto antes melhor. Estou pensando em ir amanhã.

- O QUÊ? – ela se levantou de repente, olhando aterrorizada para o homem. – Remus, você não pode ir... Por favor! – se sentou ao lado dele e pegou uma de suas mãos.

- Tonks, eu preciso ir. Eu quero ir. Quero fazer algo bom com essa maldição.

- E você vai, mesmo sabendo que isso pode acabar me matando?

- Como assim? – ele se sentou mais perto dela sem perceber.

- Acha que vou conseguir ter um único dia de paz enquanto não tiver notícias suas?

Lupin não conseguiu responder. Estava começando a ter noção de quanta dor causaria, e isso só piorava a situação. Tonks segurou o rosto dele com uma mão.

- Fique. Fique por mim. Vamos viver juntos o máximo de tempo possível.

O bruxo fechou os olhos e disse devagar:

- _Dora_, eu já disse, sou muito velho pra você. Eu tenho quase o dobro da sua idade. Sofro preconceito em qualquer lugar que vou por causa da maldição, não posso arranjar um bom emprego por causa disso. Nunca poderia te dar a vida que você merece. E, pior do que tudo isso, eu poderia _machucar_ você durante a lua cheia.

- Eu não ligo! Por acaso as pessoas são proibidas de amar outras só por elas serem alguns anos mais velhas? Eu sou proibida de amar _você_?

Lupin pegou a mão dela que estava em seu rosto e a baixou. Abriu os olhos e tentou continuar firme.

- Não é proibido, mas é desaconselhável. Existem milhares de outros homens que merecem toda sua afeição. Eu não sou digno de tanta atenção.

- De que me servem milhares de outros homens se meu coração só quer um?

Ele olhou pra ela de novo, e se assustou ao ver o cabelo da bruxa, antes espetado e rosa-chiclete, crescer até a altura dos ombros e mudar para um marrom sem vida. Levantou-se, mas continuou olhando para ela.

- Sei que é inútil pedir pra você não se preocupar, mas por favor, tente. Use o tempo que vamos ficar separados para entender minhas razões.

Caminhou até a saída do cômodo, parando na soleira da porta, incerto sobre sair ou voltar correndo para pedir perdão à Tonks.

- Sempre que eu puder, vou voltar para Londres. Comparecer em todas as reuniões possíveis. Nos vemos por aí, Dora.

- Não sei por quanto tempo. – ela se levantou também, vendo-o sair. O rosto riscado pelas lágrimas que começaram a cair.

Ela não sabia se agüentaria passar todos os dias ansiosa por saber como ele estava, nem se ele conseguiria se infiltrar no bando e sobreviver à isso. Tonks sabia, no entanto, que Lupin a amava. E mais cedo ou mais tarde os motivos dele se esgotariam. Era por esse dia que ela esperava. Quando ele não suportasse mais ficar longe dela, Tonks estaria esperando-o. Mesmo que levasse anos.

_**Though I cannot deny, **__/ Mesmo que eu não possa negar,__**  
When I look at you, **__/ Quando olho pra você,__**  
I see a future. **__/ Eu vejo um futuro.__**  
Maybe with a little time,**__ / Talvez com um pouco de tempo,__**  
We could make it, **__/ Podemos fazer dar certo,__**  
And be together. **__/ E ficarmos juntos.__**  
But all that I can say. **__/ Mas isso é tudo que posso dizer._

_

* * *

_

**N/A: **essas músicas são malditamente viciantes HUSHOIUAEUDAHUS não consigo parar de ouvir :B Tonks And The Aurors tem umas bem engraçadas, mas as do Oliver Boyd são tão tristes T_T well... reviews, por favor! *-*

PS: a fic não passou por betagem, então desculpem os erros! jya :*


End file.
